Recently, researches on the left-handed transmission (Left Handed Transmission (LHT)) line in which the inductance and the capacitance of the conventional distributed constant transmission line are replaced with each other in arrangement are stepped up (See, for example, the Non-Patent Documents 1-3). Since specificities such as backward wave characteristics and lens effects appear in circuits of the left-handed transmission lines, a novel microwave circuit devices are greatly expected.
Patent Document 1: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP 05-183329 A.
Patent Document 2: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP 2005-124038 A.
Patent Document 3: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP 2005-160009 A.
Non-Patent Document 1: Makoto Tsutsumi et al., “Nonreciprocal Left Handed Transmission Characteristics in Ferrite Microstrip Lines”, The transactions of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers C, Vol.J87-C, No.2, pp.274-275, February 2004.
Non-Patent Document 2: M. Tsutsumi et al., “Nonreciprocal Left-Handed Microstrip Lines using ferrite substrate”, 2004 IEEE MTT-S International Microwave Symposium, TU5C-3, pp. 249-252, June 2004.
Non-Patent Document 3: Tetsuya Ueda, et al., “Left-Handed Transmission Characteristics of Ferrite Microstrip Lines without Series Capacitive Loading”, IEICE Transactions on Electron, Vol. E89-C, No. 9, pp. 1318-1323, September 2006.
Non-Patent Document 4: Atsushi Sanada et al., “Novel Zeroth-Order Resonance in Composite Right/Left-Handed Transmission Line Resonators”, Proceeding of 2003 Asia-Pacific Microwave Conference, Soul Korea, pp. 1581-1591, Nov. 4-7, 2003.
Non-Patent Document 5: Atsushi Sanada et al., “A Planar Zeroth-Order Resonator Antenna Using a Left-Handed Transmission Line”, Proceedings of 34th European Microwave Conference, Amsterdam, Netherlands, pp. 1341-1344, Oct. 11-15, 2004.
Non-Patent Document 6: Tetsuya Ueda, et al. “Left-Handed Transmission Characteristics of Rectangular Waveguides Periodically Loaded With Ferrite”, IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. 41, No. 10, pp. 3532-3537, October 2005.
Non-Patent Document 7: Shuang Zhang et al., “Experimental Demonstration of Near-Infrared Negative-Index Metamaterials”, Physical Review Letters, The American Physical Society, PRL-95, pp. 137404-1-13704-4, Sep. 23, 2005.
Non-Patent Document 8: Gunnar Dolling et al., “Low-loss negative-index metamaterial at telecommunication wavelengths”, Optics Letters, Vol. 31, No. 12, pp. 1800-1802, Jun. 15, 2006.
Non-Patent Document 9: D. R. Smith et al., “Composite Medium with Simultaneously Negative Permeability and Permittivity”, Physical Review Letters, The American Physical Society, Vol. 84, No. 18, pp. 4184-4187, May 1, 2000.
Non-Patent Document 10: R Marques et al., “Left-Handed-Media Simulation and Transmission of EM Waves in Subwavelength Split-Ring-Resonator-Loaded Metallic Waveguides”, Physical Review Letters, The American Physical Society, Vol. 89, No. 18, pp. 183901-1-183901-4, Oct. 28, 2002.
Non-Patent Document 11: Juan D. Baena et al., “Artificial magnetic metamaterial design by using spiral resonators”, Physical Review Letters, The American Physical Society, Vol. B69, pp. 014402-1-014402-5, 2004.